ℓινє ωнιℓє ωєяє уσυηg
by A Daugher of Hades
Summary: What happens when sarcastic 17 year old vampire Logan and his sweet but funny human cousin Cole move to town? Are invited to a get together by a random girl? Meet all the right people? Things go terribly wrong for the cousins,but you'll just have to read and see!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter One: First Sight

*Logan's point of View*

I was only 17 win I was bit,young but necessary my mother had should have heard the words I yelled at her when I woke course,I was woman was a bitch and I didn't even know my had given birth to me when shje was still human and turned almost as soon as I was isn't that bad,the blood I mean,once you get used to cold really doesn' bother you,either.

I laughed at some dumb joke my cousin Cole said about vampires.

Poor kid,he just didn't know he was talking to one.

I replied with some sarcastic comment of my own as we turned the corner,and

looked up at the setting sun. I grinned,"Hey Cole-y! We're heading to that club I saw earlier."I had just moved here a few weeks ago,just my human cousin in was a year younger,and his parents were also human,freaking out and leaving when my mother had turned me and left.I had just turned a couple a years ago,and should be about 20,but up side to vampire powers were my looks. Ashy blond hair that fell perfectly into the golden eyes, I could easily lead any girl into an alley. Good,because I'd never get anyone with my sunny personality. So i'd moved Cole up to North Dakota, where there was tons of snow. Great for a vampire,if you ask me. Good reasons to stay inside. We rounded the corner and Cole pulled the invitation out."Good,it's there anyway."He replied with a smile."C'mon Cole!You really wanna go to that?"I said,somewhat girl had invited us to a get-together with random geeks,my guess."Yes,it's a good way to meet you could use some friends."He persisted as we turned a corner,and I knew I didn't want friends.I shoved him into the wall playfully,"You just want me to get a girlfriend,Cole-y."I teased,"So we can double date,if you ever find one."He laughed at that and shoved me back."Hey!"A voice yelped,and I froze dead in my tracks.

**Author Note: Yes,this is just an introduction to Logan and Cole. They are kind of the main characters,with a back-story which is to come! I will be trying to upload everyday,but if not then as soon as possible. This story is all planned out,and it will be very long,so more to be coming soon!(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Crayden and Jess

Chapter 2

*Logan's POV*

I stopped dead in my ..this girl made her way to us,clearly thinking we were fighting. She had a leather black jacket on and black jeans,with a tight red shirt and had on light black makeup,only making her seem more angry as she stomped over to us."Stop it,you two!"

I held my hands up to show no harm,"Aww,you think i'm hurting little Cole-y?"I asked her,slinging an arm over Cole's grinned cheesily before shrugging me off. The girl's cheeks turned a pale a vampire."I-I thought you guys were not,then I should be going."She turned,her hair flying into my face before she stormed off."Gee..drama queen much?"I shrugged"Lets go to that club you pointed out."He replied.

The girl showed up again later at the club,trading her black pants for fishnet leggings and black had another cute vampire with her,with brown hair and wearing a short black hadn't bothered with heels,though. Simply wearing converse. Cole and I where over at the bar,he was talking to the bartender while I scanned the room warily. When I saw them I couldn't help but sneer and turn away,hoping they wouldn't come over. Of course,they luck sucked. Crayden glared right back at me,and the other girl leaned over to her,"The pale one's mine."She whispered to shrugged and raked her eyes over me,"Fine,I don't want him,"She whispered back the girl finished talking to the bartender and turned around,raising an eyebrow to the gave me one more glare before smiling at Cole,"Hi. We didn't meet earlier. I'm Crayden,and this is Jess."Jess waved before walking off to obviously go get something to eat,and Ccole grinned back at Crayden,"Cole,and this piece of dirt is my cousin, 's not very friendly."He explained."I can ,Cole,"Crayden said with another dazzling smile,"Would you like to dance?"Cole nodded and they headed out to the dancefloor. Oh,this was gonna be a long night.


End file.
